


Even dumber than you look

by Ivartheboneme



Series: Modern AUs [5]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fic Fest, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, Modern AU, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Vikings modern au, bookybuns fic fest, competing for valedictorian, ivar being a cocky little shit, rival students, sexy time in a library, tumblr fic fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivartheboneme/pseuds/Ivartheboneme
Summary: My entry for bookybun's fic fest over on tumblrPrompt: ‘We’re both running for valedictorian and hate each others’ guts, but we also secretly want to bone though we refuse to admit it’





	Even dumber than you look

You are going to be valedictorian. It is not up for discussion. Your parents have already started planning a celebratory dinner and pretty much everyone in the extended family talk about it like it is a fact. Of course, this was all before that asshole showed up in his wheelchair one day. Tragic car accident, his mother wanted him to get a fresh start in a new school yada, yada, yada. You haven’t exactly been slacking before but now you are hard pressed to remember the last time you left the library before 9.30 pm. Usually the evenings go by smoothly but earlier tonight the bastard had decided that he wanted to sit at the workstation opposite of yours; his presence is distracting for more than one reason. For starters, he had put his bag on the floor and kicked it almost all the way over on your side. Then there is the incessant drumming of fingers against the armrest and the way he clears his throat every 23rd second. But most annoying of all; he has the nerve to look up from his desk and grin at you, making snide comments while his eyes sparkle. Each time his gravelly voice sets off a heavy feeling in your stomach, something that you try to write off as disgust. The only thing keeping you from getting up and finding another table is knowing that he will become even more insufferable if he can sense victory. Your mother had pursed her lips upon hearing about the new student  _ “Don’t budge an inch, y/n. It will only make things worse.” _

 

3 hours into this personal hell of yours, Ivar finds a new way of getting your attention. He puts his fountain pen down then stretches his arms high in the air, groaning in the process. You’re about to snarl at him that he needs to shut his mouth when you notice that the snug white t-shirt has slid up just enough to offer a glimpse of a toned stomach. You stop, mouth still open as a not-so-innocent inner voice suggest that you find out what it would be like to run your tongue over his skin. Ivar’s smug voice startles you, bringing you back to reality.

“I’m just going to go ahead and state the obvious here.” He leans back in his chair. You try to get back to writing the history paper, ignoring the way he winks as he stretches again.

“You want to have sex with me.” The way he says it like it’s simply the truth obliterates what little patience you have left.

“You self-absorbed asshole. Not everyone wants to have sex with you!” You hiss, holding your pen so tightly that it is bound to leave a mark.

“I didn’t say everyone, I said you.” He shows off his white teeth in a wide grin “But, yes: Everyone.” You’re still struggling to calm your breathing and relax your grip when he opens his stupid mouth again.

“You’re not really my type but I guess I could throw you one, if you ask nicely.” You stand up so suddenly that your chair nearly tips over, steam practically coming out of your ears. Ivar smirks, probably thinking that you’re going to leave and that he’ll have the books all to himself. His face falls when you walk around the tables and wedge yourself in between him and his table, then sit down right on his workstation.

“Go ahead then.” You say. Ivar blinks slowly as if struggling to decide whether you’re serious or not. Of course you’re not serious; there’s no way in hell you’d risking getting caught and losing the privilege of a personal access code. He swallows audibly before pulling himself together and scoffing at you.

“Haha, very funny.” Egged on by his apparent insecurity, you gesture around the library.

“We’re alone.” Ivar’s mouth literally falls open at that. Inching your legs further apart, you reach a hand out to brush over his cheek.

“Why don’t you show me that rich kid cock of yours.” His eyes widen for a second then he bares his teeth in a snarl, swatting your hand away.

“Shut up.”

“Are you going to make me beg, ruin me for other men? Come on-” The rest of the sentence turns into a shriek as you’re yanked forward, nearly falling down from the table. Ivar’s hands change their grip; one goes to the small of your back and the other forms a fist in your hair. He makes you crane your neck and bend forward as much as is possible, enough so that he can speak directly into your ear.

“I said,” He growls “Shut. Up.” His breathing is growing heavier by the second, something that you can feel your own breathing begin to mimic. Your arms seem to move of their own accord, wrapping over his broad shoulders. He gradually relaxes his grip and tilts his face up so that your lips are on the verge of meeting. You hold back at the last second, muttering under your breath.

“If you actually think I’m going to shut up you’re even dumber than you look.” He sighs and shakes his head in disbelief then opens his mouth to speak. You cut him off by leaning in the last bit, finally feeling his full lips on yours.


End file.
